uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 10
| image= | operator=First London | length= 7 miles (11 km) | time= 37-89 minutes | vehicle=Volvo B7TL/Alexander ALX400 | garage=Westbourne Park | start=oxford circus | end=victoria | via=trafalgar square whitehall horse guards peckham dulwich library / tower hill / piccadilly / holborn / hyde park corner | level=Daily | frequency=About every 7-8 minutes | night=Night Bus N10 | pvr=25 | day=5:30am until 1:30am }} London Buses route 10 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to First London. History The present route 10 was introduced in 1988, essentially as a split of route 73, to preserve the link between Hammersmith and Kensington and the West End, route 73 being diverted away from these areas to run to Victoria instead. The 10 also parallels the 9 for a substantial section between Hammersmith and Hyde Park Corner, and so the choice of route number was quite natural. This was the second time that route number 10 has been used on a London bus route. The initial route was over the 73 between Hammersmith and King's Cross, and was run by the London United division. However, as work was lost at sister company London Northern, from April 1989 an allocation was introduced from Holloway garage at the other end of the route. For operational convenience the 10 was extended to the back of Holloway garage, via the traditionally rather badly served York Way and Brecknock Road. Initially this section did not run during early mornings, late evenings or Sundays, but a Sunday service was later added, following which journeys were extended to Archway rather than terminating in the back of the garage in Tufnell Park (Monnery Road). The service was then altered to garage journeys only, leaving local passengers to the only other service, the Monday to Saturday C12 running every 20 minutes. The withdrawal of the C12 in 1998 saw the full service running through to Archway. As part of Mayor of London Ken Livingstone’s plans to introduce congestion charging, it was proposed to split the 10 as it cut right across central London. After some confusion about the numbering, the outcome was that the 10 was shortened to run once again between Hammersmith and King's Cross, while the essentially local route between Archway and Kings Cross, and as far as Marble Arch, would be taken over by a new route 390. Surprisingly, it was the 390 that was to retain the Routemasters, while the 10 would gain new double deckers. The 10 was put out to tender, the existing contract for the route, with Metroline, being renumbered 390. The "new" 10 was awarded to First London, who, as a temporary arrangement, were parking the buses in the White City lorry park, which is effectively acting as an outstation of Westbourne Park. Current route Route departing King's Cross * Kings Cross Station * Euston Road * Euston Station * Euston Road * Euston Square Station (for Warren Street Station) * Gower Street * Bedford Square * Bloomsbury Street * New Oxford Street * Tottenham Court Road Station * Oxford Street * Oxford Circus Station * Oxford Street * Bond Street Station * Oxford Street * Marble Arch Station * Park Lane * Duke of Wellington Place * Grosvenor Place * Hyde Park Corner Station * Knightsbridge * Knightsbridge Station * Kensington Road * Kensington Gore * Kensington High Street * High Street Kensington Station * Kensington High Street * Olympia Station * Hammersmith Road * Butterwick * Talgarth Road * Hammersmith Station (District/Piccadilly Lines) Bus Station (for Hammersmith Station (Hammersmith & City Line)) Route departing oxford circus * oxford circus station / maragerat street * [[condult street / hamleys toy store * trafalgar square / charing cross station * '''whitehall / horseguards avenue * horse guards parade ' * 'st thomas's hospital / county hall' * lower marsh * peckham * peckham rye * barry road station * 'dulwich library' * dulwich library bus station * 'regent street bus station' * camberwell green station * tower hill * kilburn street * 'kill cross' * aldgate bus station * 'kensal street / hackney street' * hackney wick station * 'north bank / hackney wick' * king's hospital * 'grove street' * hackney central bus station * 'muswell street' * Euston street * 'piccadilly circus' * piccadily * holborn station * 'green park station * hyde park corner * wilton street * grovensor gardens * victoria bus station Previous route 10's in London The route number 10 had been used once prior to its current use. *In 1908 - 1988 for a Victoria to Abridge route. * Termini varied. There were also in London :- *Between 1913 - 1951 a Tooting - Southwark Bridge via Elephant & Castle Tram route 10. *Between 1913 - 1935 a Stratford - Forest Gate (Circular) via Green Street, Barking Road and Greengate Street Tram route 10. *Between 1913 - 1920 a Stamford Hill - Edmonton via Tottenham Tram route 10. See also * List of bus routes in London * First London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Timetable (PDF) 010, London buses route 010, London buses route 010, London buses route 010, London buses route 010, London buses route Category:London buses route 10 about 89 minutes a day